With the rapid growth of communications, the resource shortage in global bandwidth becomes more serious. Due to the abundant mm-wave bandwidth, new communication systems are being designed to use mm-wave bands.
A mm-wave communication system may use beam forming and narrow beams to overcome the high path-loss that is experienced at high frequencies. The use of narrow beams make mm-wave communications challenging.